


Enter the Badass

by purplecacti



Series: Something Beautiful [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Attempted Kidnapping, Dom!Maggie, Dom/sub, F/F, Healing fluff, Not too bloody, some violence, sub!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecacti/pseuds/purplecacti
Summary: Maggie doesn’t have time to react and is out before she hits the ground. Alex is left kneeling in the alley, surrounded by a group of the angry criminal remnants her job leaves behind.Some dudes try to kidnap Alex, and she is having none of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work takes place in an alternate universe where the rules of consent, personal relationships, and social relationships are not the same. It is not intended to necessarily portray a healthy bdsm relationship as it would happen in real life. If bdsm is something that interests you, I encourage you to disregard this work as a reference and research it properly elsewhere.

Both Maggie and Alex had been trained extensively in kidnapping procedure, and could easily list off the top behaviors that made a person more vulnerable to sudden hostilities. However, being a top police detective or secret agent has a way of easing the mind despite factual threats. Did they know that taking a walk every Saturday evening around seven created a predictable schedule of public exposure? Yes, they did. Did they do it anyways?

Yes, they did.

Usually there’s no problem, but it only takes once to break the illusion. So there they are, slowly strolling down the sidewalk, hands woven together between their bodies, pure happiness shining on their faces in the sinking twilight. They’re fine, more than fine, until they’re not.

With a quiet rush from the shadows forming a barrier between civilization and the other, four bulky men are suddenly behind and on either side of the couple. Alex feels the hard press of a gun shoved into her back, and with a quick glance to the side, sees Maggie in a similar predicament. Her first reaction is to jump in headfirst and take a swing at their attackers, but Maggie knows, and subtly shakes her head in warning. They don’t know who these people are or what they want- much better to get a feel for the situation before taking a risk.

Alex turns her head to try and study the man crowding her right side in the low light. “Anything we can help you gentlemen with?” she asks calmly.

She’s answered with a shove from behind and a gruff verbal response. “Just keep walking.”

Only a few seconds later, Maggie and Alex are shepherded off the quiet sidewalk and into a dimly lit side alley. They are pushed all the way to the end, where a lone dumpster sits in front of a brick wall, and two more burly men step out to meet them.

Alex furrows her brows in confusion, unable to pin down the nature of the holdup. It’s too many people for a simple robbery, but all six men appear to be human, throwing out the unfriendly alien theory as well. She looks to the left again and meets Maggie’s eyes. Alex’s confusion is reflected back at her, but there’s also a plan starting to form behind her eyes. Not one to be left out of the action, Alex starts moving her hand ever so slowly towards the gun strapped to her belt; but not slow enough, apparently, as one of the men in front of her quickly notices and shakes his head in mock disapproval.

“Ah ah ah, Agent Danvers. We won’t be needing any of that.” Her flank guard reaches out and tugs her gun out of the holster sharply. “You either, Detective Sawyer,” the first man instructs, turning his head to look at Maggie. “Make one move and we’ll put a bullet through your girl’s chest. And we really don’t want to do that, trust me, but we will if you make it necessary.”

“How do you know who we are?” Alex calls out, attempting to gather whatever information possible from the man with control of the situation.

“If there’s something in particular you want, there’s no need for all this. We can help you, as long as you put these guns down,” Maggie adds.

The man clucks his tongue and shakes his head. “Sorry, but no can do. We are looking for something, but first that requires….someone.” His eyes get a hungry look to them and neither woman misses the way he pointedly looks back to Alex.

Maggie is instantly in full mental combat mode, while still forcing her body to remain still as the handgun pressed into Alex’s upper back has not moved. “Don’t even think about touching her. You hurt one hair on her head, and you’re a dead man.” She looks around at the circle of goons. “That applies to all of you. Alex is mine and you will not hurt her,” she spits out.

The man laughs, a hearty chuckle breaking the stiff silence of the alley. “Your devotion to your plaything is touching, it really is, but unfortunately I don’t have time for it right now. We’ve got things to do, and your girl’s going to help us do them. Even if it takes a little... coercion.“ He picks up his hand and waves it dismissively towards Maggie. “Take out the dom.”

Seemingly out of nowhere, another gun is flying towards Maggie’s head backwards, the goon holding it putting his whole weight into the swing. It strikes the back of her skull with a sickening crack, and she drops to the asphalt, out cold. At the same moment, a thick hand grabs Alex’s collar and roughly yanks her to her knees, choking her and cutting off the cry that was ripped from her throat when Maggie was struck. 

A gruff voice laughs behind her. “The collar makes this real easy, honey. It’s always nice going after you weakling subs. Do whatever we say if we use a little force.”

Her head is pulled back and the man in front stalks towards her awkwardly positioned, prone body. Alex’s blood is already starting to boil, but he makes one last fatal mistake in underestimating the love for Maggie that Alex holds. He pauses by Maggie’s crumpled figure and gives her a solid kick to the ribs for no apparent reason, smirking vilely.

The man kicks Maggie, and Alex sees red. All thoughts of reconciliation or cooperation disappear, and she attacks before the men have time to react. She tucks her toes all the way forwards and uses the new stance to spring up and throw herself backwards into the man holding the gun to her back. He’s knocked over with a grunt, and the gun clatters out of his hand and onto the ground by Alex’s feet. She dives down to grab it, narrowly avoiding a bullet that slams into the brick where her head used to be. Alex scoops up the gun and whips it around, firing off three shots at the line of men just a second away from reaching her. Normally it’s very difficult to hit a moving target, but the alley is narrow and Alex’s countless hours on the shooting range didn’t amount to nothing. All three men drop to the ground.

She doesn’t have time to savor the moment, though, as the man she initially knocked over regains his bearings and lunges into her crouching form. Alex feels something in her ankle rip as she falls sideways, her foot twisting awkwardly beneath her. She swears under her breath before rolling out from under the bulky man who hit her. He swings out a fist and she grabs his arm and uses the momentum to heave him across her body headfirst. His head hits the ground and he collapses next to her, not moving.

Grabbing the gun off the ground again, Alex hauls herself to her feet as best as she can with one ankle clearly out of commission. The last two men are the ones that met Maggie and Alex at the end of the alley, and on second glance, seem to be more of the brains of the operation than the brawn. The leader has stopped next to Maggie where he kicked her, and the other man is tentatively pointing a small pistol in her direction, hand shaking. 

Alex laughs cruelly and fires two rounds at the smaller man holding the gun out, and he cries out as a hole appears in the thigh of his pants and he falls. The final man snarls angrily and throws himself at her, having not contributed to the fight in any way but still managing to dodge her last bullet somehow. Alex barely has time to swear in her mind before her back hits the ground, hard. The air is forced from her lungs and her ankle sends a shot of intense pain up her leg.

The leader of the goons grabs her throat with both hands and squeezes, causing stars to cloud Alex’s vision. 

The guy laughs and shakes his head. “Always the same with you subs. You think you’re all high and mighty until real trouble comes up and you’re down before the clock even starts running. You all should just stay home and serve your doms. That’s what you’re built to do.”

Filled with rage and recognizing her last chance without any air, Alex puts all her strength into one final punch to the man’s temple. His eyes bug out then close sharply as the force of Alex’s punch throws him into the brick wall and knocks him out. She sags back down flat onto the ground and gasps in a breath, closing her eyes as the energy high leaves her body and the pain of the last minute or two makes itself known. 

Her break only lasts a few short seconds, however, as a familiar moan cuts through the darkness. 

Maggie.

Alex wiggles out from under the legs of her final attacker and crawls over to her semi-conscious dom, dragging her useless right leg behind her. Maggie’s eyes groggily blink open just as Alex reaches her and collapses to the damp ground. 

“Alex?” Maggie mumbles.

Alex smiles faintly and shakily cups her cheek with one hand. “It’s okay, I’m here. You’re going to be okay.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie’s eyes blink open in the dim light of the DEO medical bay. She’s confused for a moment before the events of the past few hours return to her concussed brain. The alley, waking up to Alex, getting picked up by Kara and J’onn, getting treated…. Maggie crinkles her nose and frowns when she realizes she must have passed out again after being cleared by the doctor. Alex would never let her live that down.

On the topic of Alex, Maggie slowly looks to the side where Alex was set up in a cot next to her. However, the bed is unoccupied and the sheets tossed to the foot. Her heart races for a brief moment in panic, and she goes to sit up and sound the alarm. They were already attacked once, and who’s to say that wasn’t just the first round of offensive action? Maggie doesn’t get very far, though, as the moment she shifts her body a low moan of annoyance sounds from somewhere around her waist. She startles and looks down at her body, only to be met with a sight that both calms and warms her heart.

Alex is asleep on her thigh, sitting in a chair by Maggie’s bed, arms wrapped around her middle protectively. Her hair is a mess, she’s in DEO standard underclothes, and her right foot is in a cast, but she’s still the most beautiful woman Maggie has ever seen. Almost having her ripped away that evening was a stark reminder of how lucky she is to be in a steady and committed relationship with the woman she loves, and Maggie sends a quick thank you to the universe for allowing them both to make it out alive.

Not one to admire from afar, Maggie reaches out and gently runs her fingers down the side of Alex’s face. She pauses to take a moment and tuck Alex’s short hair behind her ear before continuing down to her neck and lightly touching the skin around Alex’s collar (it’s even more heart-warming that she’s wearing it, given how she had to remove it earlier for her medical exam).

Just then, Alex stirs and nuzzles further into Maggie’s thigh. A soft smile breaks out on Maggie’s face at her adorable sub that decided occupying the next cot over put too much space between them. She runs her fingers across Alex’s cheek again, and this time Alex’s eyes open groggily in response.

“Hey,” Maggie whispers, still smiling and in love.

Alex’s eyes snap up to meet hers and she smiles wide and beautiful in return. “You’re awake.”

“I am. How long was I out?” Maggie asks.

Alex absentmindedly starts stroking up and down Maggie’s leg while she answers. “Not too long, just a few hours after they finished running tests. Sleep is good for concussions, so they pulled the shades between us and the hallway and instructed me to not leave the room until morning. Kara will come by to bring us back to the apartment. Neither of us is really in good enough shape to drive right now.” She pauses and breaks eye contact to glare down at her busted foot wrapped tightly in a cast. “I kind of ripped a tendon in my ankle in the fight.”

The smile drops from Maggie’s face and she reaches out to grab Alex’s hand from on top of her thigh, deep worry appearing on her face. “Al, honey, did they hurt you anywhere else?”

She shakes her head. “No, for the most part I’m just a little banged up. You, on the other hand, have a moderate concussion and will be on strict bed rest for the next week. I’ve been given the week off as well to heal a bit and take care of you.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow. “You’re taking care of me, huh? That’ll be a nice change.”

Alex swats her leg and leans back in the chair. “Oh hush. Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy it.”

“Guilty as charged,” she replies easily.

There’s a comfortable pause as they both shift and settle in before Alex speaks up. “I suppose you’re wondering what the heck actually happened out there.”

Maggie laughs lightly. “You could say that, yeah.”

“It was a weird sort of retribution for a bust we did a few weeks ago.” Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand and continues. “We uncovered this ring of anti-alien activists that were hunting down and murdering innocent immigrants just trying to live quiet lives. They got a partial copy of the alien registry from somewhere and would break into homes and kill whoever they found. Then they’d steal valuables on the way out and sell them for a profit.”

Maggie looks horrified, eyes open wide in shock and speechless.

“Yeah, it was really awful. Luckily, we caught them and stopped the whole operation reasonably early. Some of the guys weren’t around when we did the bust, though, and there wasn’t a list of members so we didn’t get everybody. That’s where our friends in the alley came in.”

“What about you?” Maggie ventures, trying to fill in all the pieces. “They said they needed you for something, right?”

Alex hesitates and looks away, clearly uncomfortable answering the question. “Mostly it was just angry revenge for putting away their friends. But, um, there was also an idea that if they kidnapped me and used torture they could get the whereabouts of the registry to start up again. It’s okay though, because they wouldn’t have been able to get into the DEO anyways.” She risks a glance back up at Maggie, and is startled by the pure ferocity displayed there.

“They had better be getting the full punishments they deserve, or I’ll kill them myself. You’re mine, and nobody touches you except me.”

Alex jumps in, squeezing their entwined hands and rubbing calming circles on Maggie’s thigh with her other hand. “Hey, hey, I’m okay. They’re not going to hurt me ever again, alright? I’m yours, and no-one else’s. Besides, how far do you think they really could have gotten?” she jokingly adds. “I did manage to take out all six of them by myself.”

Maggie sighs and closes her eyes for a few seconds to calm down. “Yeah, I know. I just, I'm supposed to protect you, and I failed. I left you to fend for yourself against a gang of armed men!”

“No, Mags, you didn’t abandon me.” Alex reaches out and tilts Maggie’s chin up to face her. “You were jumped and hit so hard I thought I’d lost you for a minute. What happened after could never be your fault. You’re only human, and as much as you try to, you can’t protect me from everything.” Maggie opens her mouth to respond and Alex quickly puts a finger to her lips. “I know you’re still going to try, but you can’t blame yourself when bad things happen. I’m a sub, not an invalid. Okay?”

Maggie stares for a minute, then slowly nods her head and Alex drops her hand. “Now lie back and try to sleep. Let me take care of you. I’ll be here when you wake up.” She goes to settle further into her chair but Maggie’s hand darts out to grab her arm.

“No.”

Alex freezes and her eyes go wide. She may be a badass who fought off six men single-handedly, but she’s also Maggie’s sub and reacts to orders.

Maggie smiles and chuckles, realizing what happened. “No, Al, I just want to cuddle. Come up here.” Alex relaxes and smiles back. She stands up carefully and slips into the bed behind Maggie, who leans forwards to let her in. They carefully maneuver her bad foot into a good place over the sheets, and then Alex brings her arms around Maggie’s and pulls her tight against her front. She presses a light kiss to Maggie’s head and lets out a happy sigh. Maggie snuggles back and turns to look over her shoulder at Alex.

“I love you, Al, always.”

Alex smiles and pecks her on the lips. “I love you too, Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was denser than usual so I hope it came out okay! Come yell at me @purplecacti4 on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few days of their combined injury leave involve a lot of sleeping. Maggie is concussed so that’s all her body wants to do, and Alex, hobbled and beaten from the fight, is all too happy to snuggle up under the covers with her. Kara, James, and Winn all drop by several times to bring food and help out in an attempt to prevent Alex from stumbling around the dark apartment unnecessarily. All together, they manage it pretty well. The couple’s trips out of the bedroom are mostly limited to bathroom visits.

However, before long everyone’s silent bets come true and Alex gets restless and tries to take back her independence, insisting that she’s healed enough to take care of Maggie by herself now. Maggie’s too brain dead to protest much, and the others agree with the full intention of still checking in on them daily. Kara makes sure their fridge is full and ushers Winn and James out the door.

Alone in the living room once again, Alex plops down on the couch and leans her crutches on the arm. She grabs the remote and flips the TV on, turning it down low so as to not bother Maggie in the other room. A nature documentary comes on, and Alex watches mindlessly, content to be sitting down and resting her leg.

A few minutes later, Maggie’s voice floats across the apartment.

“Alex?”

Alex sits up and looks towards the bedroom, not quite able to see Maggie from where she’s sitting.

“Yeah? What do you need?” She quietly calls back.

“Could you just come here?”

She sounds reasonably okay, but Alex’s heart rate picks up a bit at the request. Maggie was hit really hard, and there could be any number of complications. The doctor in her wants to make sure Maggie’s okay, and the bonded sub in her wants to do it right away. So she leans over to grab her crutches and heaves to her feet to head over a little quicker than she should.

Alex almost makes it to the bed where Maggie’s curled up, but a few steps away her haste catches up with her. 

“Alex, please be careful,” Maggie says from her place on the pillows.

Alex looks up at her and meets her concerned gaze. “They’re just crutches, Mags, it’s not like--- shit!” Alex’s words cut off with the expletive and her dim form topples forwards, crutches flying out from under her.

Maggie gasps and quickly rolls to the edge of the bed, ignoring the nausea that builds as she does so. She takes one look at Alex face-planted on the ground, though, and bursts out laughing. Distracted when she glanced up to respond to Maggie, Alex had put her one good foot down without first checking where it was going. Unfortunately, it had landed on the plastic-covered leg of the hospital patient teddy bear Kara had insisted on giving them the previous day. That led to Alex’s foot slipping backwards, and with nothing holding her back, the full momentum of her body pitched her straight to the ground.

A long minute of laughter passes before Alex’s face reappears. She sends a grumpy look towards Maggie and pulls herself up onto the bed, unceremoniously squishing her girlfriend in the process.

“Oof. Alex! Was that really necessary?”

Alex just rolls off her and settles into the bed with some space between them. “Yes. And because you laughed at me, you don’t get cuddles anymore.”

Maggie mock gasps. “What? No.” Alex scrunches her nose up and crosses her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to look serious, but Maggie just giggles and reaches out towards her girlfriend. “Come here, sweetie.”

“Fine. But I’m still mad at you.”

“Good to know.”

Alex carefully moves her bum leg and scooches over to curl into Maggie’s open arms. She stuffs her face into Maggie’s chest and mumbles, “It’s a good thing you’re cute.” 

Maggie smiles, and cards a hand through Alex’s short hair. “Well, if we’re being honest, I was kind of banking on that.”

There’s movement on her chest and Alex’s confused eyes appear from where they’d been buried in Maggie’s shirt.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I asked for you because I wanted to snuggle. You’ve been so good taking care of us and getting me things so I don’t have to get up- which, by the way, you can do whenever you want, because a little sub service can never go wrong.” Alex rolls her eyes, and Maggie laughs and continues. “But anyways, I knew you needed some time to rest and I was going to let you be on the couch, but I got lonely and wanted to hold you for a while.”

Alex pauses. “Oh. That’s okay, I guess.” She plops her head back down on Maggie’s chest before continuing under her breath. “Could’ve mentioned that earlier.”

Maggie smiles, and they fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the comfort of each other’s touch. Her gaze drifts down to Alex’s neck where it lies exposed, her hair having fallen away. She runs a finger around the edge of Alex’s collar, suddenly uneasy, once again remembering what had been bothering her since the attack.

“Al?”

“Hm?”

Maggie clears her throat and decides to dive right in. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened, and what some of those men said. About you, and about you being a sub.” She takes a deep breath before continuing. “ And I know they were just a few cruel people that took something beautiful and tainted it, but I would understand if you wanted to take your collar off for a while. To heal.”

Alex actually sits up this time, turning to fully face her dom where she’s leaned against the headboard. Her expression is serious but loving. “Why on earth would I want to do that?”

A nervous and rambling response starts to come from Maggie, but Alex cuts her off after “They called you a plaything and almost choked you with your collar”. 

“Maggie, listen to me. Yes, they said those things, and yes, wearing a collar gave me a disadvantage at first, but that doesn’t change anything. I’m still a sub, and I’m still proud to be yours. There are lots of rotten people out there, and you can’t get hung up on what slips through the cracks in your walls. It hurts to be called less than human. I won’t deny that. But I also know that it’s not true. I have friends, family, a successful career, and a life worth envying. Some jackass trying to make himself feel better can’t take that away.” Alex leans in and rests her forehead on Maggie’s. “I love you, and I’m proud to wear the collar that says you love me too. Okay?”

Maggie nods and there are tears in her eyes as she pulls Alex in for a deep kiss. They eventually pull apart to breathe, and the corner of Alex’s mouth tilts up.

“Besides, having a sexy police detective dote on you isn’t so bad either.”

Maggie hits her with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu @purplecacti4. Love you all!


End file.
